untilted(i need help with the title please
by Silvertenshi
Summary: Serenity cursed as she found out that what Hiiro had said was indeed true because as she ran she hit the brick wall that was at the end and fell down. please R&R.. not yet rated R


UNTILTED.  
  
::jumps up and down:: You love me, you all really love me. thank you so much for all those reviews for my other story. ::dodges food that was thrown from the people:: err. hang on, hang on there is a reason why I haven't got another chapter out and I'm starting a new fic is because I've got major writer's block on that story and I need help with how she could come into the Gundam wings universe.so please help me ::get on her knees and begs:: please ^_^;;;.  
  
Disclaimer: ::sobs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon ::runs off and cries::  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
You see a girl at the age of about 15 years old running from something or someone. As you look closer you see that she is sobbing but despite that you can see that she is quite breathtaking even though her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are red and puffy from the crying. As you look more you see that her eyes are the clearest of blue with specks of silver in them and the longest of blonde hair with streaks of silver in it put up in a style that resembled Odangos (sp?).  
  
As you see her running, you spot five young people running after her as if an attempt to get her. As you look harder you find that they are all men and that they have an aurora of death surrounding them. You also see that three of them have brown hair, one with blonde hair and another with black hair. You cannot see any other distinct features for they were running in the shadows.  
  
"We just killed your Senshi, Serenity!" Yelled a brown haired boy with long hair tied up in a braid, "Its time you came back with us and take bake what is rightfully yours!"  
  
"Oneagi (sp?). Just leave me alone. I don't want that anymore." She screamed, "I'm not that person anymore Duo!" The said person shrugged while another one answered, "Why bother Serenity. This world is pitiful. Come back to ours and become what you once were and help us again." Growled the black haired man.  
  
"I've changed. Everyone changes. Including me Wufei, including me." She sobbed out. "I don't want any of this. I came here to change and I did. I'm not coming that.that 'thing' again. I'm cured from it, and I am free, free from that hell hole I used to call home."  
  
He was about to reply when she cut him off, "Shut it Chang." She snapped coldly. "Here.here I was loved and had love to give back in return." She said longingly. But then laughed bitterly, "But of course. You destroyed that. Just like you all destroyed my love with Darien (a/n: Yes people that Darien) back so long ago. So. No. You can forget about it. I'm not going back there. Period!"  
  
They were at a standstill while they were speaking but Serenity took off once again with the others in hot pursuit. After running a bit she turned into an alleyway with the men on her tail. One of them called after her, "You do know Serenity that you are at a dead end and that your time is up.right?"  
  
Serenity cursed as she found out that what Hiiro had said was indeed true because as she ran she hit the brick wall that was at the end and fell down. She looked up startled when she heard three different types of chuckles coming from Trowa, Quatre and Duo. She let out a startled gasp and scrambled back from the men but stoped when she felt her back hit against the brick wall.  
  
"Your times up Serenity. Its time to come back with us." Replied Hiiro. She shook her head defiantly. "I said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm not coming back." They all shook their heads in a negative manner and started whispering between themselves.  
  
Before Serenity knew what hit her, she slumped into unconsciousness. The figure that had hit her backed away with a piece of wood still clutched in his hand. "I'm sorry Serenity but it has to be this way."  
  
And with that, they picked her body up off the ground, muttered some words together and disappeared. Leaving the alleyway as it was before they even got there with the exception of a few drops of blood left by the owner.  
  
  
  
Like it, hate it.  
  
Please give me some comments on what I should do in the next chapter of this story and the other one please. So please R&R.  
  
Anyone can choose whom you want Usagi/Serenity to be with.  
  
Hiiro/Usa.  
  
Duo/Usa.  
  
Quatre/Usa.  
  
Trowa/Usa.  
  
Wufei/Usa.  
  
And if you want to, you can even vote for a Trowa/Quatre couple as well.  
  
Silver_Tenshi.  
  
P.S. MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLE AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR. 


End file.
